1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a low profile cable tie with a bent cable strap. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-piece cable tie with a lateral strap accepting channel in the cable tie head and a prebent right angle strap attached thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic cable ties, and in particular plastic cable ties having metal locking device inserts, are well known in the art. Examples of such include U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,598 to Mariani and U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,727 to Bernard et al.
Cable ties of this type, referred to as two-piece cable ties, are generally illustrated by FIGS. 9 and 10 and include a metal locking device 910 partially embedded at an angle within a strap accepting channel 920 of a cable tie head 930. The metal locking device 910 is situated at an angle that allows insertion of a cable tie strap 940 in an insertion direction, but allows for engagement of the locking device 910 with the strap when it is pulled in a removing direction to prevent removal. The metal locking device of such conventional cable ties is in the form of a cantilevered beam that is fixed at one end and extends into the strap accepting channel at the free end.
As shown in FIG. 10, these conventional two-piece cable ties have a strap accepting channel perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the head. That is, the channel exits a top surface of the cable tie head as shown. In such designs, the large open space on the top surface of the cable head necessary to enable insertion of the metal locking device makes the appearance unclean. Also, when bundling a cable bundle 950, the conventional two-piece cable tie may interfere more with other cable bundles or objects because the head of the cable tie extends too far beyond the cable bundle periphery (i.e., to the left and above the cable bundle as shown in FIG. 10).
There is a need for an improved two-piece cable tie that has a lower profile.
There is a further need for a cable tie having a clean, aesthetic exterior appearance.
There is yet a further need for a two-piece cable tie that can achieve a reduced installation size to minimize space constraints for the tie. That is, a reduction in height and width attainable when installed on a cable bundle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a two-piece cable tie having a low profile locking head with a lateral strap accepting channel and a prebent right angle strap.
It is another object of the invention to provide a two-piece cable tie having a clean exterior appearance, including a top surface free of openings and a smooth lateral opening.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a two-piece cable tie with a strap accepting channel that extends tangential to a cable bundle and is nearer the cable bundle when installed.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a two-piece cable tie having a low profile locking head with a lateral strap accepting channel and a prebent right angle strap attached thereto.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cable tie with a strap accepting channel parallel to a longitudinal axis of the head while having an entrance channel that can accommodate insertion of a strap end over a greater angular range and accommodate the width of the strap to minimize overall cable tie dimensions during use.
One or more of the above and other objects are achieved by a low profile cable tie, comprising: a strap having a predetermined thickness and including a first end that is molded with a right angle bend and a free end; a locking head including a strap accepting channel in the head that divides the locking head into a first part and a second part, the strap accepting channel having a strap entry end and a strap exit end on opposite ends of a strap accepting channel axis, the first part of the locking head being secured to the first end of the strap along a strap attachment axis which is substantially parallel with the strap accepting channel axis, the locking head further including a locking device receiving cavity located on the second part adjacent to and open toward the strap exit end of the locking head; and a locking device mounted within the locking device receiving, the locking device including a free end angled at an acute angle relative to the strap accepting channel axis and extending into the strap accepting channel. A top surface of the locking head is provided immediately adjacent the locking device and has a thickness extending above the locking device that is no more than the thickness of the strap and where the first part has a thickness that is no more than the thickness of the strap. The locking device is preferably a metal locking device.
One or more of the above and other objects of the invention may also be achieved by a low profile cable tie, comprising: a strap having a predetermined thickness and including a first end and a free end; a locking head including a strap accepting channel in the head that divides the locking head into a first part and a second part, the strap accepting channel having a strap entry end and a strap exit end on opposite ends of a strap accepting channel axis, the first part of the locking head being secured to the first end of the strap along a strap attachment axis which is substantially parallel with the strap accepting channel axis, the locking head further including a locking device receiving cavity located on the second part adjacent to and open toward the strap exit end of the locking head; and a metal locking device mounted within the locking device receiving cavity, the metal locking device being mounted within the locking device cavity by having a fixed end mounted to a mounting slot in an internal wall of the second part, the fixed end being oriented substantially parallel to the strap accepting channel axis, the metal locking device further including a bent free end angled at an acute angle relative to the strap accepting channel axis and extending into the strap accepting channel. The locking device is preferably a metal locking device.
One or more of the above and other objects may further be achieved by a method of forming a low profile cable tie, comprising the steps of: molding a cable tie strap with a predetermined thickness, the strap having a first end with a substantially right angle bend in a non-use state and a free end; forming a locking head secured to the first end of the strap, the locking head including a strap accepting channel having a strap entry end and a strap exit end aligned along a strap accepting channel axis, the strap accepting channel dividing the locking head into a first part and a second part, the first part of the locking head being secured to the first end of the strap along a strap attachment axis which is substantially parallel with the strap accepting channel axis, the locking head further including a locking device receiving cavity located in the second part of the locking head adjacent to and open toward the strap exit end of the locking head; forming a locking device with a fixable end and a free end that is angled at a predetermined acute angle relative to the fixed end; and providing the locking device in the locking device receiving cavity of the second part of the locking head so that the free end of the locking device extends into the strap accepting channel and the fixable end is securely fixed to the second part.